A Modern Family's Dynamics
by KXR
Summary: What happens to the family dynamics when they all find out Haley has a husband? Will they accept him with open arms or will they reject him? This is a preview for a possible story line I'm considering the pursuit of, but I'd like to hear your opinion.


**A Modern Family's Dynamics**

_Preview:_

"That was an interesting dinner wasn't it?" I asked my wife as I watched her pick out food from her wavy brown hair. Now the food in her hair was due to a food fight that had taken place earlier that evening and I couldn't help but laugh at when she replied "Quite." I could tell she was displeased with my amusement by the pout on her face. "I know you told me your family was crazy, but I didn't think they'd be this crazy!" I said with a chuckle. Truth is though, I really didn't.

I had no idea how this happened. Here I am sitting next to my wife's grandfather drinking a glass of scotch as we sit by and watch our families throw our dinner at each other. Ham and gravy stuck to the walls of the kitchen, stuffing had somehow ended up on the ceiling fan, and everyone in the room was covered in a variety of foods from turkey to cranberry sauce. Somehow my mother managed to stay clean and eat her food quietly. When I looked to Jay he simply gave me a shrug and offered up his glass. Clinking glasses we each downed our scotch and poured another.

I guess it's better to start at the beginning. You see I'd been married to my wife Haley for two years at the time and we'd already started our family with our two year old son Seth. Now my wife had been estranged from her family ever since she had left home, so she was quite nervous about getting her family's approval. I remember that morning well. I normally woke up early to do the chores around the property and get a little bit of a workout in. I'd then typically come back to the house and make breakfast for the family. Normally my mother was up shortly after I was so I didn't surprise me to see her at the kitchen table reading the paper, but I was pleasantly stunned when I saw Haley ready for the day and making pancakes for breakfast. With I pause I asked Haley. "Hon is there something going on today that I don't know about?" Still cooking, Haley replied "No babe. I just felt like cooking." When I heard that I became suspicious. Haley was vastly different from when she was younger if you heard her tell it, but I knew she still despised getting up early and cooking. From what I understood Haley was unofficially dubbed the party girl in her family and she lived up to it. This was so even when we first met each other. Most times I was the one Haley called when she'd need a ride back home in the middle of the night or the morning after when she was recovering from a hangover. So I guess she wanted to assure herself that she had changed for the better. Deciding to take the chance I went upstairs to freshen up and get Seth ready for the day.

Warning signs started showing around the time Haley's family arrived. From what I knew Haley's family lived in the California suburbs, so I guess a small farm in Maryland during winter was a bit of a change for them. Haley and I were standing in front of the house while my mother played with Seth inside. I looked over at Haley to see her wringing her hands and bouncing on her feet. Pulling her into my side I gave her a quick kiss. At the same time crunching gravel caught our attention as a van pulled into our drive way. An older looking man stepped out. The man was definitely old, but he had something that reminded me of the John Wayne Swagger that my grandfather always told me about. Seeing him Haley squealed and ran over to him almost knocking him over. Other family members stepped out and greeted Haley while I stood on the porch watching the heartwarming scene unfold. Sad to say but not all families were as loving Haley's. Mine is testament to that. I hadn't spoken with most of my siblings or any other family members for so long I'd already forgotten the sound of their voice. Yet seeing Haley's family together showing so much love and joy in each other's presence gave me hope. Seeing Haley wave me over I stepped off the porch and went to meet her family.

When I got close enough Haley pulled me into a tight hug with a radiant smile on her face. Haley was normally the more joyous out of the two of us, but Haley now seemed to be overflowing with joy. Still smiling Haley looked to me then her family, who were looking at us with curious gazes. I guess we did seem like an odd pair. I always said that Haley resembled a delicate china doll compared to most, and she'd always told me that I had a suave ruggedness with my 5 o'clock shadow, strong build, and tall height. With a deep breath Haley broke the news. "Guys, this is my husband Michael Owens." I was glad to see Haley smiling as she told the news, but I dreaded how quickly that smile went when her mother yelled "What?!"

To say things went to hell in a hand basket quickly would be an understatement. It was bad enough that Haley's mother Claire didn't necessarily approve of our marriage, but when she started insulting my son I drew the line. "Now wait a minute!" I said standing up out of my chair. "I don't know what's gone on with your family or what your dynamics are, but let me lay down some ground rules for you." I said walking over to Claire. "One, this is _my_ house so don't even think about disrespecting me in my own house. Second, do _not_ insult my wife, son, or mother. Follow those rules and we'll be just fine, or else we'll have some problems." I said towering over Claire. I saw the look of fear that flashed through her eyes so I stepped back, but was caught off guard when Haley's father Phil threw a punch at me. Luckily I only grabbed his fist and nothing else, but I must've been squeezing his fist pretty hard because he was on his knees trying to pry my fingers off of his fist. I didn't let go until I felt Haley place her hand on my shoulder. Seeing the tension in the room I went to Seth, picked him up, and left the room to head to the stables.

I don't know what it was about this piece of land I'd come to call home, but there was something special about the place. Something that was serene, and peaceful. There was something healing in the earthy smell of the soil, something calming about the melodic calls of the birds. There was something natural to me of the smell of stale hay mixed with a scent only an animal can make, but it calmed me. It offered me sanctuary.

Claire's reaction was less than warm. I could tell from her tensed body and disappointed expression that she thought Haley could do better. Her hate filled words along with the venom she spat along with them was worrying. She had said that I wasn't good enough for Haley. When Haley tried to defend me things got worse, especially when Haley told her I was in the military and a police officer. Apparently from Claire's estimation I was nothing but a jarhead. Now Haley and I knew it wasn't true, but it was the seed of doubt that worried me. I'd seen it in my own parent's marriage. My parents were just fine when it was just them, but when their families got involved it caused a rift that I don't think ever fully healed. Not to say they didn't love each other, but relationships are hard enough as it is and you don't need someone in the middle stirring things up. I was pulled out of my musings when Seth started reaching for my horse Willie. I took a moments peace when I watched Willie nuzzle Seth's hand. The smile of joy that split my son's face was priceless. In the end all I wanted for my family was to live a life filled with joy and happiness.

Seth and I played with the various animals in the stable until Haley and my mother came into the stable looking concerned. Haley walked over to us and squatted down rubbing Seth's head. "I'm sorry Michael. I didn't think she would react like that, but at the very least she's calmed down now and is willing to apologize to you and Seth." Haley said with a sad smile. I gave her a remorseful grin and told her. "It's ok babe. You take Seth in. I'll be a moment." With a nod Haley took Seth inside to meet her family.

As the two left I stood inside the threshold of the stable with my mother at my side. "What's wrong honey?" My mother asked. Sighing I replied. "Nothing, don't worry about it." There was a moment of silence until I felt a resounding thwack on the back of my head. "Alright Marcus, what's really bothering you?" My mother scolded. My mother had developed a habit of calling me by my father's name whenever I acted like him, mostly whenever I wouldn't talk, just like he wouldn't. With a huff of indignation I conceded. "I'm worried about my relationship with Haley not making it through this. I still remember how your relationship with dad suffered after your families met. I don't want that for Haley and me." Putting her hand on my shoulder my mother said. "Michael you and Haley are not the same as your father and I. You have to have faith in your wife, and that no matter what anyone else says it's your relationship with Haley. Not theirs." With a pat on my shoulder my mother headed inside.

When I made it back inside the house it seemed as if there hadn't been a screaming match two hours earlier. Walking over to Claire and Phil I apologized for my reaction and they apologized for theirs as well. It seemed as if everything would be alright after all.

By the time dinner rolled around I was feeling good about how our families were getting along. Conversation was merry and laughter was carefree and plentiful. It was every bit the wholesome family gathering I'd pictured for years. In many ways it's what I've always wanted. My family was fairly small and was even smaller when my dad died so now seeing my family as it was now was a very blessed moment. Now to tell you of how this family had come to tossing food at each other I'm not really sure. I know that Haley and her sister Alex were having a slight disagreement when suddenly a serving of mashed potatoes smacked against Alex's face. I'm not sure who started it, but Alex was quick to throw stringed beans at Haley, and so the two started flinging food at each other. Claire tried to intervene and bring it to a halt, but her speech was halted when she received a mouthful of cranberry sauce. It just got worse after that. A moment later I left the table and sat next to Jay drinking a glass of scotch and watching my family love each other in a way only they could.

**AN: Hello all, and thank you for tuning into **_**A Modern Family's Dynamics.**_** I must say I'm surprised that this fandom is as small as it is, but I hope my addition helps its growth. Now as stated at the beginning this is a **_**preview.**_** This concept has several ideas that need flushing out and I'm currently working on another project. Either way I hope you've enjoyed this piece and are interested in this storyline being continued. This concept has several ideas that need flushing out and I'm currently working on another project. Either way I hope you've enjoyed this piece and are interested in this storyline being continued. If you're interested in a full story please leave a review saying so and any critiques are very welcome.-KXR**


End file.
